


The Cursed Third Year

by exolliarmus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus
Summary: Jongin's used to being by himself, whether at home or at school. He prefers it. No one should have to hang around a cursed being, after all. Third year seems a bit different, though.





	The Cursed Third Year

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Cursed Third Year  
> Pairing: Chanyeol/Kai  
> Summary: Jongin's used to being by himself, whether at home or at school. He prefers it. No one should have to hang around a cursed being, after all. Third year seems a bit different, though.  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 2,670  
> Author's Note: As much as I loved this prompt, I struggled. There were just too many ways to approach it, and I kind of tried them all at the same time, which did not work. I am not happy with my pacing, but I did try. The gist of the story is there, and I want to eventually take it farther.

Wizarding families have secrets. Dark magic, cult organization involvement, murder, political corruption... The secrets are probably what they share most commonly with non-magic families.  
  
A long time ago, before cars were around to be enchanted to fly or squeeze through traffic, before Hogwarts was built, before the wizarding world was separated and knew the word 'Muggle,' there was a relationship between two families that became a vendetta that became a curse.  
  
Generations later, the relationship that caused the curse has been forgotten, but the curse itself remains active and apparent.  
  
In a small coastal town in the South Jeolla Providence of South Korea, Jongin lives in a cozy house with his paternal grandmother and family curse.  
  
It could be worse, Jongin tells himself. White cat ears and long tail are much easier to hide than if he was a barely-over-five-feet-tall cat. Living in the countryside, he didn't have to hide, but when an owl brings his Hogwarts letter, then a letter from his mom, his grandma takes him shopping and tells him all sorts of things he'll have to watch out for and learn to go to school. He was actually excited.  
  
First year was a nightmare. Second year showed little improvement. Now, in his third year, Jongin's used to being alone and quiet. Most students are used to him, now, and with his ears dyed to match his hair and tail pulled out of the way, he can blend in more easily.  
  
His parents remind him to rely on his brothers with every letter, and he knows his brothers are reminded to watch over him, as well, but they're practically strangers. As prefect an head boy, Joonmyun and Minseok will step in if they see something but they won't go out of their way, and it seems to fuel their popularity, because it makes them appear unbiased.  
  
Fellow Gryffindors do more for him. They're kind, or ignorant, which suits him fine, but no one's made an effort to be friends.  
  
Not that Jongin's reached out, either. It's safer by himself with only himself as company.  
  
That changes during his third year.  
  
Jongin's sitting by himself, as usual, watching the skeletal, bat-winged Thestrals snort and stomp, when someone knocks on his carriage and ducks inside.  
  
"You mind? Every other one so far has been full."  
  
Jongin shrugs and makes sure his tail is safely behind his back and ears are close to his head. He recognizes this boy—a friend of his youngest brother's and another Slytherin. He's tall and kind of goofy-looking. His glasses seem to magnify his already big, round eyes, and his smile is much too wide for his face, showing off a dangerous amount of teeth. He probably gets teased for his ears, too, with how they stick out from either side of his head and come to a bit of a point at the tips. They remind Jongin of his grandma's house elves, Jjanggu and Jjanggah.  
  
"You're Jongin, right? Jondae's little brother?"  
  
He nods. His throat is too dry to speak.  
  
"Sorry. I'm Chanyeol. Jongdae's just talked about you a little bit, but it's not like we've been introduced. You don't seem like you're all that close, anyway, but I guess if you were, you wouldn't share a carriage with an upperclassman Slytherin." Jongin mumbles something, but those big ears aren't just for show, apparently, because Chanyeol blinks and leans forward a bit. "What?"  
  
Jongin swallows. It's hard to force himself to speak, and he's not sure why he even tries. It'd be much easier to just ignore him. " _You're_  an upperclassman Slytherin, too."  
  
"Oh, right!" He smiles brightly. "Thanks for sharing with me, by the way. Jongdae and Baekhyun kicked me out, because they're trying to impress some girls or something, and I'm just too pretty to sit with them, I guess." He cleans his glasses on his shirt. "Whatever, guys."  
  
He is kinda pretty, now that he's mentioned it. Long eyelashes, clear skin, musician's fingers. He's the ganglier side of tall and skinny, though.  
  
Chanyeol leans out the window, looking up and down the line of carriages. He doesn't mention the restless Thestrals, but Jongin can still see the whipping tails and shifting wings. "We should be heading out soon. You excited?" Chanyeol sits down again, facing Jongin like they're friends. "You're a third-year now, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Jongin is not excited, but it'd be rude to rain on Chanyeol's parade.  
  
"I'm a fifth year, now, and it's kind of amazing? Totally not looking forward to O.W.L.s—I am awful with tests—but time's going so fast; it'll be Christmas break before we know it, and I'm actually staying at school for the first time for it. My parents decided to do a second honeymoon type of thing and go over Niagara Falls in a barrel or something. You staying or going home?"  
  
"I stay, because it's easier for my grandma."  
  
"You dont live with your brothers? Where's your grandma live?"  
  
"My parents and brothers live in England. Grandma and I live in South Korea." His grandpa lived with them until his sudden death four years ago. Another reason his mom enrolled him in Hogwarts, although Jongin doesn't think it's a good one.  
  
Chanyeol's gape-mouthed in awe. "Whoa... that's so far! I remember Dae saying you barely spoke English our first year. You speak really good, now, though! Did you study?"  
  
"Yeah." How else would he learn? "I didn't have to know English until I came here." Jongin is grateful he studied English at home, now, because it'd be impossible to understand Chanyeol, otherwise. He talks fast and laughs while he talks.  
  
"You never visited?"  
  
"No." He's the family secret. Secrets are meant to be buried.  
  
"Oh... What about going to visit you?"  
  
"My dad did, a couple times. My grandma is his mom." She only had one child, and Jongin can't remember a time she talked about him with any kind of affection. She's not a cruel woman at all. Jongin thinks she carries the same bitterness he does.  
  
"That's nice, anyway."  
  
"I guess." He'd avoid his dad during his infrequent visits, and the man never looked for him. Apart from the learned avoidance, Jongin has always felt resentment towards his family. It's not his fault he's like this. He didn't ask to be cursed, much less born. Why his parents thought more children would be a good idea is beyond him, and in his mind, he's an only child.  
  
His curt replies don't seem to deter Chanyeol all that much. He shifts and looks around the carriage for a little while, deliberately avoiding what Jongin knows he's just itching to ask.  
  
"Can I ask...?" He trails off, uncertain. His glasses don't sit evenly on his face. One ear is higher than the other. "Your," he gestures to Jongin's head, "you know. How long have you had them?"  
  
"I was born with them." The carriage lurches forward. Both boys sway with the movement. "So were my brothers." There are old photos in a box in a closet at home. Jongin went through them, once, and found baby pictures of his brothers. Some had captions written on the back. Jongin couldn't recognize the writing to say if it was his mom's or dad's.  
  
Chanyeol looks thoughtful. "But they don't have them now."  
  
"No, they don't. If I had a younger sibling, I wouldn't, either." He crosses his arms and slouches, letting his tail move a little more. It gets stiff when confined for a long time. Wizarding robes allow him to hide the feature, but he can't control its movement enough to keep it still, so he ties it around his waist when away from home. "A long time ago, someone in my family killed a witch's beloved cat. She cursed them for it, and ever since, every child has these ears and tail, but it passes to the youngest of the generation. My oldest brother had them a year, then my second brother did; Jongdae had them for two, but I've had them since I was born. I can actually remember and acknowledge them and live with them..." Bitterness colors his voice. Maybe he sounds like a whiny, sulky kid, but he doesn't care. No one understands the stigma he's lived under.  
  
"Do you hate them for that?"  
  
"No..." And he really doesn't. "It's not their fault. I just— I just wish it'd never happened. Or that we had a way to break the curse, but we've been trying for so long, and nothing has worked. I live with my grandma, because she doesn't live near anyone, and she knows old magic the best. I'm kind of the family secret, but they thought it'd be a good idea for me to come here, because some of the greatest witches and wizards are here, and the library is extensive." He rubs his face on his sleeves; his eyes are red. "I still barely follow English, and I don't really know anyone here. Even my brothers are strangers. I don't care about this curse as much as I just want to go home." His voice breaks, and he quickly hides his face behind his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's none of my business..."  
  
They're quiet, letting the crunchy road noise settle between them like static. Jongin prefers it. He should've told Chanyeol to find a different carriage; there must've been others.  
  
A deep, squeaky hum across from him has Jongin looking between his hands and wiping his cheeks. Chanyeol's produced a strange-looking toad from his pocket. It's sort of gray with darker gray around the eyes, like a mask. "This is Ferret," he says, when he catches Jongin peeking. "He used to be an actual ferret, until my sister transfigured him. I haven't been able to change him back, but he may just be happier as a toad. I dunno. He can come with me this way, at least." He sets the toad on his seat. It's stunned by the freedom and takes some experimental hops, falling over comically before it can get used to the carriage's movements. Jongin lets his hand rest beside him, palm-up, and the toad eventually waddles across the raised ledge of the door to settle against his fingers.  
  
"He's rather ugly, isn't he?" Chanyeol sighs. "He wasn't that cute of a ferret, either, honestly, but he's pretty loyal, as far as weasels go." He leans forward and nudges the transfigured toad with a finger. It peeps and jumps onto Jongin's hand. "Dude. I take it back. Traitor."  
  
Jongin feels something stretch across his face. He thinks it's a smile.  
  
Ferret the transfigured toad eventually returns to his owner's pocket, and the carriages roll to a stop before the stairs leading up to Hogwarts. Students disembark and split off into their houses. Jongin gives a slight bow when Chanyeol says goodbye and thinks that'll be the end of their knowing each other.  
  
Chanyeol makes an effort to acknowledge him, though. In the Great Hall, during Sorting and then during meals, he'll wave. Sometimes, he'll nudge Jongdae, but he'll show little to no interest in Jongin. Once, Jongin thinks he sees Chanyeol ask him what his problem is, but understanding another language is hard enough just hearing it. Reading lips is even harder.  
  
Passing in the halls or crossing the lawn between classes, Jongin starts looking for Chanyeol. He's relatively easy to spot, with how tall he is, and his laughter carries. It's weird, because they're not friends. Chanyeol knows his brothers, who are also more strangers than anything else.  
  
Jongin's sanctuary from everything—and everyone—within Hogwarts is the library. With tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves standing in hundreds of narrow rows, it's easy to go unnoticed, and that's where Jongin goes to study and relax. Along with the Core Classes—Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology—Jongin's taken on Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, although he's seriously considering switching to Divination because of the many co-op Muggle games the professor excitedly talked about. The less group work, the better off he'll be.  
  
He's claimed a table in the middle of the labyrinthine library but is inevitably discovered by Chanyeol. Maybe he cast a locator charm. The table he's at is attached to the floor and nearby shelves with cobwebs and clinging dust. He doesn't think the librarian has been around here for years, although he has never once seen her clean in the few years he's been at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Jongin— Oh!" Portraits hiss crossly at Chanyeol to be quiet before returning to their own books. He sheepishly sits and apologizes again when his books slam against the tabletop. "Sorry," he whispers, replacing Jongin's quill and parchment on the table Jongin had upset when he jumped.  
  
"It's fine," Jongin murmurs back. He pulls his tail over his lap and tries to smooth the raised fur on his tail. Once it's flat, he hunkers over his book again.  
  
"What're you working on? You're in here an awful lot."  
  
"It's quiet." He hopes Chanyeol gets the hint, but his dreams are dashed.  
  
"I can't work in quiet. It's too...quiet."  
  
A shadow falls on Jongin's pages. He looks up and finds a feather waving in front of him and hears snickers of  _here, kitty kitty_. It's weak, as far as pranks go. He's experienced just about all of the pranks possible from Zonko's. Although, never having been there, he can't be sure. The permission slip is still between pages of  _A History of Magic_ ; he's debating sending it to his grandma for her to sign. His only interest in Hogsmeade is Tomes and Scrolls, the bookshop.  
  
Chanyeol frowns at the dancing feather and leaves. Jongin slouches again, ignoring the feather's impressive Irish jig as best he can and telling himself it's better to not hang around a cursed kid, so he doesn't hold Chanyeol's sudden departure against him. Given the chance, he'd leave him, too.  
  
The snickering stops, and Jongin turns around. Chanyeol's standing over the trio of Ravenclaws like a cobra poised to strike. "What're you doing? He's trying to study. Knock it off."  
  
"It's just some fun, Park. Relax."  
  
"No one's laughing."  
  
"Trouble, gentlemen?" The librarian materializes out of nowhere, wand tucked into the tightly wound bun atop her head. She's not nearly as strict as the infamous Madam Pince, but there's an air of authority that most students respect out of innate fear.  
  
"No, ma'am," Chanyeol replies. He gestures to the Ravenclaws, who collectively scowl at him and try to look as innocent as they can. "I was just pointing out the door to some lost students."  
  
"Well, point with your hands and not your voice, Mr. Park.  _You're in a library_."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
She nods, dismissing him, and looks over her glasses at the other students. "I'll escort you boys out." They follow her like scolded ducklings, throwing dirty looks over their shoulders. The librarian mutters to herself, as she waddles ahead, keeping her voice at an appropriate library volume, "Maybe if you'd actually spend some quality time in here, you'd know your way around. Students these days don't respect books like they used to. When  _I_  was a student, we didn't eat over our textbooks or doodle in margins..."  
  
Chanyeol sits across from Jongin again and traps the feather in some random pages of a book. "It's okay to tell them to knock it off, you know."  
  
"Yeah." It may work in theory, but it rarely does in practice. Jongin doesn't have the size to back up any sort of threat or incite respect. There's a wan smile on his lips when Ferret hops over the table and nudges his writing hand.  
  
Fifth years must learn mindreading, because Chanyeol grins and nudges Jongin's chair a bit with his foot. "Good thing you've got me, then."  
  
Maybe his third year won't be as bad as Jongin expected at the beginning of the year.


End file.
